Je t'avais tout donné
by Sephyasamune
Summary: Lorsque Liki eut prit conscience de ses sentiments envers celui qu'il désire secrètement et qu'il s'y abandonne, il n'imaginait alors pas que la désillusion le guetterait... (Synk;yet Liki x Yuiha)


_**[Je t'avais tout donné]**_

Liki x Yuiha

La lune planait haut dans le ciel et dans cette nuit hivernale, dans ce vent glacial, Liki marchait sans but dans le dédale de rues qu'était Tôkyô. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil depuis cette nuit ou tout avait basculé. Il n'avait pas compris. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé...

ҨҨҨҨҨҨ

Après une journée stressante qu'il avait passé enfermé entre les quatre murs du studio d'enregistrement dans lequel il avait terminé quelques arrangements en compagnie de ses musiciens et amis, Liki avait décidé de sortir prendre l'air et de laisser retomber la pression qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours. Aussi, avait-il accepté l'invitation de son guitariste, Yuiha, bien qu'il eut refusé de prime abord.

-Tu as besoin de te détendre, lui avait alors fait remarquer Kouji, le batteur. Et puis, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas prit le temps de nous retrouver ailleurs qu'au studio.

Ce qui était parfaitement juste. Kouji avait toujours eu ce petit côté protecteur avec eux, à toujours veillé à leur bien-être. Il le montrait une fois encore.

-Liki, ajoutait Rino, le deuxième guitariste du groupe, en lui prenant les mains. La vie ne doit pas se résumer à ce studio et ton appartement. Je sais que cet album que nous préparons te tient à coeur et que tu t'y investis sans concession mais tu ne dois pas t'en rendre malade pour autant.

Peut-être avait-il raison ? Peut-être consacrait-il trop de temps à son travail et s'oubliait lui-même ? A quand remontait un vrai repas ? Une nuit complète ? Sûrement n'aurait-il pas su répondre si on lui avait posé la question. Cette soirée était certainement un bon moyen de penser à autre chose.

-D'accord, concédait Liki d'une petite voix.

-Sois prêt pour 19h, dit Yuiha, quittant un siège confortable pour se lever. Je viendrais te chercher.

Quelques pas vers Liki dont il ébouriffait les cheveux noir puis il quittait le studio, amusé de l'entendre protester face à sa taquinerie.

-A ce soir ! lançait Kouji qui le talonnait, laissant le jeune homme seul en compagnie de Rino.

-Je vais y aller, moi aussi, dit Liki.

Il se défit doucement des mains de Rino qui serrait toujours les siennes dans une étreinte chaleureuse puis se détournait à son tour de cette pièce qu'il aimait autant qu'elle l'étouffait.

ҨҨҨҨҨҨ

Au retour, Liki respirait mieux. Il fallait dire que le métro, lorsqu'arrivaient les heures de pointe, était oppressant. Une sensation qu'il détestait, préférant marcher, fusse par un vent glacial. Cependant, l'heure du rendez-vous fixé par Yuiha ne lui en aurait en aucun cas laissé le temps, aussi n'avait-il pas eu le choix.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il en sortit qu'il se sentit à nouveau libre de ses mouvements et soulagé lorsqu'il franchissait le seuil de son appartement. Un endroit familier où il se sentait en sécurité, loin de la pression que son travail exerçait sur lui.

Dernièrement, son producteur exigeait davantage de lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne lui convenait. Des enregistrements à refaire, des séances photos durant plusieurs heures et toujours plus de compositions à créer, le tout en de courts délais.

Surchargé de travail, il déléguait, sautait des repas et dormait peu. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas suffisant et la fatigue ainsi que la tension s'accentuaient chaque jour sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. S'il protestait, il risquait de tout perdre, aussi se taisait-il et endurait ce supplice.

Fatigué de cette situation, Liki ne retenait pas un soupir las alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle de bain. Il pensait qu'une douche lui ferait du bien.

Quittant ses vêtements qu'il laissait à même le sol, il entrait dans la cabine et fit couler l'eau chaude.

Le téléphone sonnait encore et encore, incessant. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu, aujourd'hui ? Le son résonnait sur la table en verre trônant au milieu du salon. Parfois, il aimerait être sourd.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à son écran lui appris que les appels répétés qu'il reçevait n'étaient autres que ceux de Yuiha.

-Je suis en bas de chez toi, l'informait-il. Es-tu prêt ?

-Je descends, répondait simplement Liki d'une voix ensommeillée en raccrochant presque aussitôt.

Il n'aimait pas s'attarder en mots inutiles et le téléphone commençait à l'insupporter. Il ne l'emmènerait pas, ce soir. Aussi, le laissait-il sur la table pour quitter le canapé sur lequel il avait été confortablement installé avant de s'assoupir pour faire quelques pas vers un grand miroir dans le couloir, lui renvoyant son reflet.

Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux noisette et il se trouvait un peu pâle. Un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux noir n'y changeait rien.

Le jeune homme s'en détournait rapidement, jugeant inutile de perdre davantage de temps à s'observer. Il faisait maintenant face à un placard encastré d'où il sortait un épais manteau qu'il enfilait. Son col en fourrure d'un blanc contrastant avec le reste du vêtement le réchauffait et caressait sa nuque. Une sensation plutôt agréable qui parfois le faisait frissonner mais qui malgré elle, éveillait des pensées inattendues.

Liki se surprit alors à imaginer que ces mêmes caresses pourraient être des doigts effleurant sa peau. Ses doigts.

-Arrête, Liki... se rappelait-il à l'ordre dans un murmure.

Ses pensées venaient de remonter traîtreusement pour se mêler les unes aux autres. A son tour, son coeur le trahissait et des papillonements naissaient dans son ventre. Non, ce n'était pas le moment.

-Reprends-toi...

Les chassant en secouant vivement la tête, Liki fermait les yeux et prit un instant pour respirer et se calmer. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il maintenant ? Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à les maîtriser.

Pas comme ce sursaut qui venait de le traverser à l'instant où son interphone sonnait. Il lui rappelait brusquement que Yuiha l'attendait.

Enfonçant ses pieds dans une paire de bottines noire, il quittait enfin son appartement.

Yuiha attendait Liki depuis plusieurs longues minutes, adossé contre un candelabre. Il éclairait sa chevelure argenté et les traits fins de son visage. La lumière dégageait une faible chaleur, loin de le réchauffer par ce froid hivernal. Malgré son épais manteau doublé, il s'insinuait à travers lui et empêchait ses pensées de se concentrer sur autre chose. Même pianoter sur son téléphone ne l'aidait pas.

Peut-être devait-il aller sonner chez Liki ? Peut-être que son jeune ami avait oublié ce rendez-vous ? Il décidait de s'en assurer.

Quittant son poste, il fit quelques pas vers le seul immeuble imposant qui lui fit face pour parcourir l'interphone d'un doigt frissonnant.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver le nom de son ami et sonner. Un léger tintement retentit, rompant le silence nocturne seulement ponctué par le ronflement des moteurs des voitures qu'il entendait au loin, sur l'avenue principale. Mais ce fut tout. Aucune réponse de Liki.

Déçu, il prenait appui sur le mur. Il avait réellement espéré que son ami profiterait de ce moment pour se détendre et penser à autre chose que ce travail qui, il le savait, le rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre... s'élevait une voix douce, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Son timbre était loin de lui être inconnu et ce fut avec un évident soulagement qu'il se tournait vers son visage aux traits délicats.

-Liki... Je commençais à croire que tu resterais enfermé chez toi.

-J'y ai pensé, avouait le jeune homme en restant le regard bas, les mains enfoncées dans les poches chaudes de son manteau.

Il ne relevait pas la tête, l'esprit troublé par la contradiction de ses sentiments. D'un côté, la présence de Yuiha lui faisait du bien. Lorsqu'il était là, près de lui, tout paraissait avoir bien peu d'importance. D'un autre côté, ce bien-être lui faisait peur. Il avait peur de s'attacher et de souffrir.

Ce que lui faisait endurer son supérieur était déjà bien suffisant.

-Les autres nous attendent déjà, l'informait Yuiha, interrompant malgré lui le fil de ses pensées. Nous sommes les derniers.

Il avait accompagné ces mots d'un léger sourire et d'une main sur le bras de Liki qu'il entraînait avec lui vers sa voiture tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale dans les rues de Tôkyô. Une petite citadine d'un bleu nuit que le jeune homme avait contourné pour lui ouvrir la portière et dans laquelle ils prirent place.

Un tour de clef pour démarrer le moteur et le véhicule s'engouffrait dans l'obscurité qui les entourait.

ҨҨҨҨҨҨ

-Dites, commençait Rino, une bière à la main qu'il portait distraitement à ses lèvres. Vous ne trouvez pas que Liki est bizarre en ce moment ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? lui demandait un jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates qui se trouvait être leur jeune bassiste.

-Shiori, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué. Tout le monde ici se rend compte qu'il se renferme de plus en plus.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air en forme, en ce moment, admit Kouji en croquant dans un gâteau apéritif sans grande conviction.

-Notre producteur lui en demande toujours plus, leur rappelait Rino. Aucun de vous n'a vu qu'il a constamment des choses à lui reprocher ? Je suis sûr que tout ça le pèse.

-Malgré ça, je sens qu'il y a autre chose...

-« Autre chose » ? répétait Shiori sans comprendre.

-Yuiha, répondait vaguement Kouji.

Shiori ne comprenait toujours pas et ce fut avec un millier de questions qu'il interrogeait du regard les deux jeunes hommes face à lui, qui visiblement n'étaient pas vraiment enclins à lui donner davantage d'explications. Ils se contentaient d'un sourire amusé et d'un soudain mais discret raclement de gorge.

-Bonsoir, s'élevait une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

De concert, ils tournèrent la tête en même temps pour découvrir Yuiha s'approchant d'eux. A ses côtés, Liki marchait sans plus d'entrain, les mains dans les poches, quelque peu en retrait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'envie de sortir, préférant de loin le calme reposant de son appartement. Toutefois, l'insistance de ses musiciens et amis l'avait vaincu.

-Liki, tu es venu, fit Shiori, gaiement.

Le jeune bassiste s'était levé, ignorant Yuiha de la plus royale des façons pour contourner les fauteuils et canapés installés autour d'une table ronde qu'ils occupaient pour venir prendre son ami par les épaules, à la recherche de son regard noisette qu'il ne trouvait qu'après un temps d'hésitation.

-Venez vous asseoir, proposait Kouji en se décalant pour laisser une place sur le canapé où il s'était confortablement étendu.

-Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, le taquinait Yuiha. Tu es si bien installé.

-Pour toi, je peux bien faire une exception.

Il lui adressait un clin d'oeil malicieux qu'accompagnait un sourire empli de sous-entendus lorsque Yuiha prenait enfin place à ses côtés, une bière subitement fourrée entre ses mains et qui le détournait de Liki, guidé par Shiori vers un des fauteuils resté libre.

-Tiens, lui dit-il, se rasseyant pour lui tendre un bol empli de gâteaux apéritifs.

Liki en prit quelques uns et croquait dans l'un d'eux sans plus d'envie que cela. Il avait perdu l'appétit depuis quelques jours. Il ne ressentait pas l'envie de manger et quand bien même cette envie se manifestait, il n'en avait tout simplement pas le temps parce que son travail l'accaparait ou que son esprit se perdait dans des tergiversations sans fin. Il en connaissait évidemment les conséquences tout aussi bien que ce qui résultait de ses efforts pour avaler quelque chose.

-Essaie de ne pas trop réfléchir et de passer un bon moment, l'encourageait Rino dont la voix le tirait de sa rêverie.

-Je n'ai pas tellement le coeur à ça, Rino... murmurait Liki, le regard vague.

-Tu sais que tu peux nous parler, continuait Shiori. Nous ne sommes pas seulement tes musiciens, nous sommes également tes amis. Notre rôle ne se limite pas qu'à sublimer ta voix de nos instruments mais aussi à t'écouter, te soutenir et t'aider dans les bons comme les mauvais moments.

-Et nous savons qu'en ce moment, tu ne vas pas bien, lui fit remarquer Rino.

Bien entendu, cela n'aurait pu passer inaperçu plus longtemps. Même si il était d'un tempérament calme et réflechi, Liki avait prit des habitudes qui ne lui ressemblait guère et avait interpellé son entourage.

Il avait donc conscience qu'il ne les rassurait pas, à s'isoler, à refuser certains repas ou toutes sortes de virées entre amis, et plus alarmant encore, à s'emmurer dans un silence inquiétant.

-Je suis juste fatigué... mentit Liki d'une voix mal assurée.

-Tu es fatigué, oppressé et persécuté, Liki, ajoutait Rino, soutenant son regard sans défaillir.

Mais bien vite, Liki s'en détournait et les traits d'ordinaire si doux de son visage s'assombrirent. Se pourrait-il qu'ils sachent ? Qu'ils sachent tous ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'ils avaient quelque peu insisté pour qu'il vienne ?

-Liki, je sais ce que tu endures, reprit le guitariste avec douceur.

-Non, tu ne sais pas.

-Crois-tu que je ne vois pas ce que notre producteur te fait subir ? A quel point il s'acharne sur toi ?

-Il veut seulement nous pousser à donner le meilleur de nous-même... contrait Liki dans un murmure.

-Tu te voiles la face, rétorquait Yuiha. Cet homme te détruit à petit feu et tu ne lui résistes pas.

-Yuiha, s'il-te plaît...

-Liki... Si j'ai tant insisté pour que tu viennes, ce n'était pas seulement pour te faire sortir des murs de ton appartement dans lequel tu t'emprisonnes mais aussi pour que nous tous ici, ayons une discussion.

Des mots qui n'étaient pas pour rassurer Liki, brusquement assailli d'un sentiment d'anxiété qui affolait son coeur qui désormais, martelait sa poitrine avec force. De quoi voulait-il bien parler qui nécessite la présence des autres musiciens ?

-Il est temps qu'ils sachent, tu ne crois pas ?

Oh non... Etait-ce bien ce qu'il pensait ? Allait-il le trahir ?

-Que devons-nous savoir ? demandait Kouji, les traits soudain sérieux.

-Beaucoup de choses... soupirait Yuiha.

Redressé sur le canapé qu'il partageait avec Kouji, le batteur de leur groupe, Yuiha les observait tour à tour, le visage grave. Ils étaient soudain particulièrement attentifs, hormis Liki. Ses mains étaient serrées, comme crispées sur ses genoux et gardait la tête basse, la gorge nouée. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi ravivait-il ces douloureux souvenirs qu'il avait eu tant de peine à lui confier ?

-Quelles choses ? le pressait Shiori.

-Les sévices que lui fait endurer notre producteur.

-Des sévices ? répétait Kouji. Tu ne trouves pas que le mot est un peu fort ?

-Quand on commence à s'acharner sur quelqu'un au point de rendre sa vie insupportable, le terme n'est pas excessif, répondait Yuiha.

Il adressait un regard désolé à Liki, conscient que cette discussion lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne laissait paraître.

-Vous ne savez pas tout, reprit-il avec un nouveau soupir. Liki est victime de harcèlement depuis plusieurs mois. Un harcèlement que vous ne voyez que par son comportement. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il s'isole de plus en plus ? Qu'il ne mange presque rien ? Qu'il est plus fatigué qu'un mois entier de tournée ?

-Ca ne m'a pas échappé, admit Rino. Et tu sous-entends que notre producteur en est la cause ?

-Je ne le sous-entends pas, Rino. Je l'affirme.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? le questionnait Kouji.

-Parce que Liki est passé au-dessus de sa peur pour m'en parler et me dire des choses que je ne croyais pas possibles jusqu'à ce qu'il me le prouve... dit Yuiha. Sa souffrance est bien plus profonde qu'il ne veut bien le montrer.

-Arrête... murmurait Liki d'une voix qui n'était qu'un souffle.

Ce simple mot avait réussi à traverser le noeud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge sans être parvenu jusqu'à son ami. Au lieu de quoi, il ne réussit qu'à attiré l'attention de Shiori. A ses côtés, le jeune bassistele câlinait d'une main douce dans le dos qu'il voulait réconfortante et observait Yuiha qui n'avait adressé qu'un bref regard à leur chanteur dont les yeux noisette étaient désormais perlés.

-Montre-leur, l'encourageait Yuiha.

Leur montrer ? Etait-il réellement sérieux ? Voulait-il vraiment qu'il se dévoile ainsi ? Il n'était pas certain d'en avoir le courage et encore moins la volonté.

-Liki... Ca ne peut plus durer... Ils doivent savoir...

Yuiha se tenait désormais face à lui, ses yeux d'une délicate couleur lavande levés vers lui. Ils étaient doux et emprunt d'un subtil sentiment de réconfort. Il aimait cette sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il s'y perdait. Auprès de lui, Liki avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Qu'il le protègerait de tout. Ce fut avec cette pensée que le jeune homme le laissait retrousser les manches qui recouvraient ses bras qu'il dévoilait.

Sur sa peau claire, des entailles lézardaient sa chair, entremêlées de brûlures. Certaines de ses blessures étaient encore à vif, lui rappelant douloureusement chaque circonstances dans lesquelles elles avaient été provoquées.

Leur vision soulevait des murmures d'étonnement, comme si il leur était difficile de croire à ce qu'ils voyaient.

-Liki... soufflait Shiori, les yeux écarquillés. Ne me dis pas que c'est notre producteur qui t'a fait ça ?

Il ne quittait pas les blessures du regard, se risquant à les effleurer du bout de ses doigts. Son jeune ami ne repoussait pas sa caresse, se contentant de dévier les yeux sur un point indéterminé. Il avait cependant tressauté mais rien de plus. Liki s'était enfermé dans un silence lourd de vérité.

-Je ne peux y croire, murmurait Kouji.

-Les faits sont pourtant là, rétorquait Yuiha. Et ce n'est que la partie visible.

-Comment ça ?

-Ces entailles et ces brûlures faites avec des cigarettes ne sont que les préquelles de ses souffrances.

-Je t'en prie... Arrête... plaidait une nouvelle fois Liki, la gorge serrée et les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Psychologiquement, il est au bord du précipice, ajoutait Yuiha. Ses nuits sont hantées de cauchemars où il revit ces instants de tortures. Je n'entrerais cependant pas dans les détails et laisserait Liki en parler lorsqu'il se sentira prêt et si le coeur lui en dit.

-Nous devons cependant faire quelque chose, soulignait Kouji. Si notre producteur est effectivement derrière ça, il faut l'arrêter.

-Mais comment ? s'enquit Shiori.

-En témoignant de ce que nous voyons, répondait Yuiha. En ne cachant plus à notre directeur ce qui se passe sous ses yeux et qu'il ne voit pas.

-Tu suggères de lui en parler ?

-Oui.

Le silence s'installait comme ce mot tombait. Autour de la table, chacun semblait réfléchir à la situation exposée par Yuiha, le regard dans le vide pour certains, d'autres entrelaçant nerveusement leurs doigts.

-Nous devrions penser à cela à tête reposée, suggérait Rino. Je doute que Liki ait envie d'en entendre parler encore longtemps.

-Vous savez, maintenant, conclut Yuiha. N'ignorez pas ses appels à l'aide.

Comment ignorer ? Il fallait mettre un terme à tout cela et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

-Reposons-nous, proposait Kouji. Nous nous reverrons pour discuter de la marche à suivre.

-Je ramène Liki, les informait Yuiha.

Le jeune homme prenait soin de recouvrir les poignets de son jeune ami. Celui-ci lui semblait comme déconnecté, l'esprit perdu si loin d'eux qu'il n'émit aucune protestation lorsqu'il lui prit les mains pour lui enjoindre de se lever.

-Prends soin de lui, dit Shiori avec un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Ce à quoi Yuiha acquiesçait. Pour sûr, il allait en prendre soin et secrètement, il en avait fait sa priorité.

-Je suis désolé que cette soirée ait abouti sur un sujet que tu voulais éviter, s'excusait sincèrement Yuiha.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... disait Liki, le regard baissé sur ses pieds qui le conduisaient jusqu'à l'entrée de son immeuble.

Yuiha l'avait raccompagné et laissé sa voiture sur le parking face à la propriété. Sur le retour, Liki était resté obstinément renfermé, à regarder défiler le paysage plongé dans une nuit opaque, parsemée des étoiles que formaient les lumières des lampadaires éclairant la ville.

L'ambiance avait été maussade, davantage lorsque le moteur fut coupé, rendant l'atmosphère pesante. Ils étaient restés là un moment, immobiles et muets, comme si aucun d'eux n'osait rompre ce silence quasi religieux, seulement entrecoupé d'un soupir las qui s'était échappé des lèvres de Liki lorsqu'il avait quitté le siège confortable et la chaleur réconfortante qu'offrait l'habitacle.

-Je l'ai malgré tout fait pour ton bien, reprit Yuiha en cherchant un regard qu'il ne trouvait pas. Ne m'en veux pas.

-C'est pour une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas...?

-Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir ainsi. Je ne le supporte pas...

Ses mots provoquaient une réaction chez Liki qui s'arrêtait devant la porte de l'immeuble. Il se sentait soudain troublé. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir se passait en lui.

Yuiha s'inquiétait pour lui. Ce pourrait-il que cela soit la cause de cette sensation étrange ? Perplexe, Liki entreprit de regagner son appartement, gravissant d'un oeil distrait les marches qui l'en séparait encore. Il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver un endroit familier, à se glisser sous les couvertures chaleureuses de son lit en espérant que ce sentiment s'efface. Un scénario idéal, hélas, le jeune guitariste ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

A peine eut-il fait quelques pas dans le salon que Yuiha enroulait une main autour de son poignet, le contraigant à s'arrêter puis se retourner avec un regard à la fois surpris et emprunt d'une imperceptible lueur de peur.

-Yuiha... eut-il seulement le temps de dire quand les lèvres de son ami se scellaient aux siennes.

Une main ferme mais douce enserrait sa taille, une autre sur sa joue qu'il sentait soudainement brûler, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le souffle court. Une explosion en lui. Cette myriade de sentiments qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher et retenir depuis tout ce temps jaillissait. Traitreusement, une indicible attirance naissait, mêlée à cette impérieuse envie d'en vouloir davantage.

Liki lui rendait d'abord son baiser, goûtant à son tour à la délicate caresse de ses lèvres, serrant son corps tout contre le sien. Son contact, sa chaleur... La tête commençait à lui tourner, ses mains à le parcourir. Au travers des vêtements de son jeune guitariste, il pouvait sentir les formes qui lui étaient encore dissimulées et qu'il voulait découvrir, poussé par la curiosité, si bien que ses doigts ouvraient la veste noire qu'il portait encore pour les glisser sous un fin pull blanc. Sous lui, il pouvait y sentir une peau douce et chaleureuse, telle qu'il l'avait imaginé dans ses nombreuses rêveries. Non, c'était encore mieux. Plus attirant. Plus enivrant.

Et Yuiha n'y semblait pas indifférent. Il se prêtait à ce jeu qu'il savait malgré tout dangereux mais il ne voulait pas résister. L'attirance était trop forte. La tentation de son corps trop présente, comme un appel qu'il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps.

-Si nous continuons, tu sais comment ça va se finir...

-Je prends le risque... murmurait Liki, assailli par les battements affolés de son propre coeur.

Rendu ivre de désir par eux, les gestes du jeune homme se faisaient plus assurés, plus sensuels. Ses mains le parcouraient, tendres et délicates. A la découverte de son corps mince et élancé, chacun de ses doigts dessinait ses formes régulières sans que Yuiha ne le contre, l'invitant même à continuer d'un nouveau baiser, si doux et profond que Liki perdait peu à peu de sa retenue. Jusqu'à ce que les vêtements deviennent superflus. De gênants obstacles à ce contact chaleureux et intime qu'il recherchait dont il ne tardait pas à se débarrasser.

Le fin pull blanc remontait sur le corps de Yuiha, dévoilant progressivement son corps sur lequel Liki s'attardait. D'abord en de subtiles caresses tout en entreprenant de lui ôter son haut puis enfin, en de petits baisers sur sa peau légèrement parfumée, lorsque celui-ci tombait au sol.

A chacun d'eux, le jeune homme lui ravissait un soupir, conscient d'attiser le feu au moindre mouvement que sa langue esquissait sur sa poitrine et que ses doigts s'aventuraient vers son ventre pour défaire le bouton de son pantalon.

-Liki... soufflait Yuiha en le serrant contre lui au coeur d'une étreinte à la fois douce et ferme.

Il forçait ainsi tacitement Liki à se redresser, cambré contre son corps par le bras qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa taille. Mais bien insuffisant pour l'arrêter. Au contraire, il ne venait que de rendre le jeu plus intéressant en levant partiellement le voile sur l'une des facettes du jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore : Liki était joueur.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il jouerait aussi.

Yuiha commençait d'abord par le dévêtir de son haut et lui rendre ses caresses en laissant ses doigts courir sur sa peau, ses lèvres accaparant d'un tendre baiser celles de Liki qui s'y abandonnait volontiers, les joues roses.

Il le faisait ainsi reculer vers la pièce adjacente qu'il savait être sa chambre. Plongée dans la pénombre, il n'en distinguait rien d'autre que le lit où les draps y étaient encore épars et sur lesquels il l'allongea doucement.

Liki n'avait pour autant cessé ses caresses, devenues davantage provoquantes aux endroits les plus sensibles et intimes de son corps jusqu'à parvenir à lui voler un soupir, mêlé à un imperceptible gémissement de plaisir.

-Tu vas franchir une ligne... le prévint encore Yuiha.

-Franchis-la avec moi... l'encourageait Liki d'une voix qu'il avait volontairement voulu sensuelle.

Puisqu'il incistait, il n'allait pas lui faire l'affront de refuser.

Délaissant ses lèvres pour continuer à explorer son corps des siennes, le jeune guitariste couvrait sa peau de délicats baisers, appuyant tendrement chacun d'eux sur sa nuque, ravi de le sentir frémir sous ses mains à mesure qu'il se faisait plus entreprenant. Car il ne s'en contentait pas seulement. Il comptait lui faire ressentir ce que lui-même ressentait sous ses assauts.

A son tour, Yuiha déboutonnait son pantalon, répondant ainsi à Liki qui se débarrassait déjà des derniers obstacles en mettant son corps à nu et en suivant le rythme qu'il lui imposait.

A présent que leur peau, devenues plus chaleureuses à mesure de leurs caresses, s'effleurait, ils pouvaient enfin s'abandonner l'un à l'autre à ce désir qui les consumait.

ҨҨҨҨҨҨ

Voilà maintenant trois mois que Liki n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Yuiha.

Après cette nuit unique qu'ils avaient partagé, où il s'était offert à lui sans retenue, il s'était réveillé seul dans son lit, encore sous l'emprise d'une sensation de plénitude et de bien-être laissée par l'euphorie de la nuit précédente.

La réalité l'avait rattrapé, arraché à ce qu'il avait cru être un rêve. Désormais, sa vie était de nouveau vide de sens, abandonné à une solitude oppressante et à une tristesse omniprésente. Une sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer, des souvenirs qu'il ne parvenait à ignorer et qui l'entraînait dans une noirceur qu'il ne contrait pas.

Chaque jour se ressemblait : il restait enfermé chez lui, prostré sur son canapé dans le silence le plus total, à se demander comment et pourquoi les choses en étaient arrivées là. Il n'en ressortait que des larmes et des sanglots qui le conduisait inévitablement à l'épuisement.

Bien sûr, il finissait par s'endormir, perdu dans un sommeil troublé, où son esprit matérialisait toujours le même rêve. D'abord délicieux, où il revivait cet instant unique entre les bras de Yuiha pour ensuite s'assombrir et lui rappeler douloureusement à quel point il lui manquait lorsqu'il revenait de nouveau à lui.

Sa vie était devenue dès lors une spirale interminable de pleurs et de rêves dont il était incessemment assailli, faisant l'inquiétude de ses amis face à son déclin.

Ceux-ci avaient pu constater, lorsqu'ils étaient venus lui rendre visite à l'improviste après plusieurs jours d'absence au studio, d'innombrables appels et messages laissés sur sa messagerie, que ses traits étaient creusés et que ses bras portaient les stigmates de sa souffrance.

Autant qu'ils l'avaient pu, ils avaient tenté de le réconforter, espérant lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de soutien. Kouji était allé jusqu'à sacrifier certaines de ses nuits pour le veiller. Des nuits durant lesquelles Liki était parvenu à se confier sans que cela n'allège pour autant son fardeau, bien que parfois, il avait l'impression de se sentir mieux. Ce n'était hélas qu'une impression.

Peut-être que confronter Yuiha à une discussion lui apporterait les réponses qu'il attendait et ce fut ainsi qu'il avait décidé de se rendre chez lui.

ҨҨҨҨҨҨ

-Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Liki...

-Il ne doit rien savoir, Takeshi, contrait Yuiha, confortablement étendu sur un canapé d'angle en soupirant.

Takeshi, le producteur de son groupe, était un homme à l'esprit fourbe, se complaisant à faire le mal en se cachant derrière un comportement avenant dans le seul but d'attirer sa proie dans les mailles de son filet. Liki avait été l'une d'elles mais ne s'était pas laissé appâter et était rapidement devenue la victime de ses persecutions. Cela ne lui suffisait évidemment pas, si bien qu'il réitéra ensuite avec Yuiha.

L'emprise avait été plus aisée, exerçant à présent son contrôle sur lui. Le jeune guitariste était donc là, à sa merci et cédant à la moindre de ses exigences. En échange de son corps, Yuiha avait cependant et de manière très subtile, réussi à lui soutirer des informations concernant Liki. Il avait appris que les blessures que Takeshi lui infligeait était un acte de vengeance lié au refus du jeune chanteur face à son désir de le posséder. Puisqu'il avait échoué, il avait entreprit de le détruire, de toutes la façon qui lui étaient offertes.

-Vous le détestez, n'est-ce pas ? hasardait Yuiha.

-Autant qu'il me déteste, murmurait Takeshi, au-dessus de lui.

Ses mains le couvrait de caresses. Ses lèvres le couvrait de baisers. Il savourait chaque parcelle de son corps, désireux de lui voler même la plus petite réaction. Hélas, Yuiha restait de marbre, insensible.

Aucune de ses attentions ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux et pour cause, son esprit était tourné vers Liki, conscient de lui faire du mal par un silence que lui imposait Takeshi. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y plier même si cela impliquait d'apporter d'autres souffrances à Liki. Il devait d'ailleurs pensé qu'il s'était joué de lui... S'il savait pourtant quelle raison l'avait poussé à agir ainsi... S'il savait qu'il faisait tout cela pour lui... Pour réunir suffisamment d'éléments qui prouveraient la culpabilité de leur producteur malgré une méthode peu orthodoxe.

-Non... soufflait une voix étouffée, bien trop familière à ses oreilles.

Oh non, quand était-il entré ? Qu'avait-il vu ? Pris de panique, Yuiha se redressait précipitamment, affolé, pour découvrir Liki sur le seuil de la pièce, pétrifié par ce que ses yeux embués de larmes lui restituaient.

La main qu'il portait à sa bouche devait sûrement l'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

-Liki, je... commençait Yuiha.

Sa voix était mal assurée. Son ventre était noué et son coeur s'était serré à la vue des perles humides qui ruisselaient sur le beau visage de son ami. Qu'importe la façon dont il lui expliquerait, Liki n'était pas ignorant au point de ne pas avoir compris ce qui se passait.

-Liki... reprit-il en quittant le canapé pour esquisser un pas vers lui.

A l'opposé, le jeune homme contrait d'un vif hochement de tête, reculait d'un pas, puis s'enfuit.

ҨҨҨҨҨҨ

S'éloigner. Partir loin.

Dans l'esprit de Liki, tout s'emmêlait et plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Aveuglément, il avait cru que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Yuiha était sincère et réciproque. Il avait eu tort.

Le coeur brisé, éparpillé en un millier d'éclats dans sa poitrine, il courrait à perdre haleine, la brûlure de ses larmes sur ses joues traçant des sillons sur sa peau, aussi ardentes que le brasier qui le consumait.

Il ne savait pas où ses pas le conduisait. Sa seule certitude était que seule la solitude lui importait en cet instant. Un endroit isolé, loin de tout et de tous. Un endroit où il pourrait se laisser à sa tristesse. Où il pourrait crier et pleurer sans que personne l'entende.

Ce parc conviendrait.

Dissimulé par de grands arbres qui l'entourait, derrière un buisson dénué de feuilles, Liki ne retint pas ses jambes lorsqu'elles se dérobaient sous lui, en proie à d'incontrôlables sanglots.

Il avait été tellement idiot de croire à toutes ces paroles rassurantes que lui avait dit Yuiha et d'avoir pu croire une seule fois que tout pourrait s'arranger avec lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Il avait su se montrer attentionné, doux et tendre avec lui. Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un jeu pour lui ? N'avait-il cherché qu'à profiter de lui ?

-Je t'avais tout donné... soufflait Liki entre deux pleurs.

Son coeur, son âme et son corps. Il s'était donné à lui sans concession, croyant que leur amour était parfait. Il s'était fourvoyé. Anéanti, le jeune homme se recroquevillait puis se laissait aller à sa peine.

ҨҨҨҨҨҨ

Yuiha avait par la suite cherché à contacter Liki sans succès. Malgré ses nombreux appels et messages, laissés à la fois par des textos ou sur sa boîte vocale, son jeune ami était resté silencieux, fermé à toute discussion. Il comprenait son silence et ne l'en blâmait pas. Après tout, la faute lui revenait entièrement. Il avait toutefois décidé de lui écrire une dernière fois, d'une manière un peu différente.

Une feuille blanche sur laquelle il détaillait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi, ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche de leur producteur concernant sa vengeance sans omettre qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et que tout ceci n'avait eu que pour seul et unique but de le sortir des sévices que lui faisait endurer Takeshi.

Enfermée dans une enveloppe, il l'avait déposée dans sa boîte aux lettres lors de l'une des innombrables nuits d'hiver passées sous sa fenêtre, à attendre un signe de sa part mais sans espoir que Liki croive vraiment ces mots, sans même oser espérer son pardon. Il ne le cherchait d'ailleurs pas, conscient que le jeune homme lui faisait payer les conséquences de ses actes par son ignorance et son silence.

Il était ensuite reparti, le coeur lourd de remords et de regrets non sans un dernier regard vers l'appartement de Liki...

 _~FIN~_


End file.
